Fifth Dimension
by NUMA-WAFFLE
Summary: Urahara has found a fifth dimension and wants a team to investigate, but he needs some help from Soul Society. Just read it and make your own summary - on a Hiatus with random updates...
1. Chapter 1

This is my first bleach story so be kind.

This is the first chapter of what I think will be a long story, this is the prelude, an intro, the next chapter will tell you about the dimension. Anyway this is the story of a fifth dimension and a team of different people who must explore it.

Please review it.

P.S I noticed that Don Kanonji is not in the character list of Bleach... he should be there, he is awsome,( I want to be him when I grow up, if I grow up into an anime character).

I don't own the rights to any of the characters, I do however own 'The Fifth Dimension'

* * *

Fifth Dimension  
Chapter 1: Entering the fifth dimension

There is a world, we exist in it, but there are forces that we cannot see that also reside in our world. These beings also have their own worlds. They battle in our world, they are Shinigami and Hollows. Recently the Shinigami battled in a fourth dimension, the Valley of Screams. Now Urahara has found a way into the fifth.

"Mayuri, can you do me a favor?"  
"Soifon, since when do I do people favors?"  
"Fine, but someone told me to tell you '274-484-0289-84-973-352'."  
"What is that suppose to mean?"  
"I was also told to tell you 'Maggots' Nest'."  
"…Who told you this, give me a name or I will kill you!" –Uses Flash Step to get way-

"Nemu did you get those numbers?"  
"Yes Mayuri-Sama, I am running them through every database we have."  
"Well do it faster you stupid girl."

The next day Mayuri comes bursting in through the Commander-Generals doors and tells him that he has found a new Dimension. Yamamoto asks him how he found it and how he knows it is a threat. Mayuri tells him that he was going through the former head of the research institution's old work and he found it. He also said that the dimension might be a threat.

"Well if it could be a threat we must use the Kido Cannon!"  
"No, we must send in a team to investigate."  
"Well who would know the best people for the job."  
"I'm afraid that we need Urahara Kisuke."  
"Fine, send Captain Hitsugaya, he knows the living world the best. But this the only time that we will mention the betrayers name again."

The next day Hitsugaya found Ichigo and met Urahara. He told them the story at the end Urahara laughed and said that Mayuri was too predictable. He told Ichigo and Captain Hitsugaya the people needed for this mission, and that them must all meet outside my shop tomorrow morning, with that he walked to the back and went to sleep.  
"That was strange, does he always talk like he knows more than he's saying?"  
"Every single time I talk to him. Bye Toshiro."  
"That's CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA!"

The next day the team was outside the shop, they had been outside for only a few seconds, not even long enough to notice who was with them. When Urahara walked outside.  
"What are you all doing here…Oh right I asked you here. You have been carefully selected,please come through here."

They walked into the underground training room, Ichigo, Chad and Urahara did not mind, but Zaraki Kenpachi, Yachiru Kusajishi and Hiyori Sarugaki gawked in amazement. The massive training area looked just like it was really outside, and would take ages to walk the whole area, it took them a few seconds of walking in and out be be sure that is was real.

"This is my new portal, please enter when you are ready, and I have no idea what it's like inside so good luck."  
"WHAT! You are not coming with us!" The vizard girl yelled.  
"Of course not it could be scary."  
"Ah, you're going in first." She then grabbed him and threw him through the portal, and followed in second.

Chad just stepped in with out a second thought; his faith in Urahara was stronger than his fear. Kenpachi and Yachiru charged in without fear. Just as Ichigo was entering he heard a familiar voice.  
"Boy, I'm so glad that I found you; I want to make a new TV show with you as the sidekick."  
"Kanonji what are you doing here?"  
"Wait boy, I SMELL BAD SPIRITS!" With that he jumps into the shiny portal. Ichigo follows chasing after the strange man.

Urahara and Hiyori waited and waited, but the others did not appear. It seemed like hours before Chad appeared out of the floor. In that time they caught up on all the matters that have happened over the years, it was mainly interrupted by Hiyori beating Urahara with her sandal. On Chad's arrival they noticed that the portal was in a different place, they had entered from the air in a standing manner, while Chad entered out of the floor in a falling up and then down in a different place manner.  
Seconds later Kenpachi and Yachiru fell from the sky, but strangely did not damage the ground in anyway. Almost at the same time Don Kanonji and Ichigo entered in the same way Urahara and Hiyori did, and the portal disappeared behind them.

At that moment everyone except Chad yelled: Whoever is on me, get off. After everyone was sitting comfortably Urahara was about to tell them about this dimension when he noticed the looks on everyone's faces, and then he noticed why.

He cleared his throat and said: I see that you don't know each other, well let me fix that. This is Hiyori Sarugaki, she was my Lieutenant when I was the 12th Squad Captain, she is now a Vizard, A Shinigami that became a Hollow, I will explain later. This is Captain Zaraki Kenpachi and his Lieutenant, from the 11th Squad. This is Yasutora Sado; he is a unique human, who had a unique ability, I will explain later. This is Kurosaki Ichigo; he was a human who became a Shinigami, who is now also a Vizard, and is being taught by Hiyori, I will explain later. Finally this is Don Kanonji, a human with some abilities and is a TV exorcist and I have no idea why you are here but I am honored, I am a huge fan.

After his long speech he began talking to Kanonji about wanting to be on the show. Kenpachi took this chance to talk the female Vizard. "You are Shinigami and hollow right?"  
"Yeah, so what's your point?"  
"I want to fight now."  
"Nay it's okay; I don't want you to break your hip, old man."  
At that moment everyone except Yachiru, Kanonji and Chad just stared at Hiyori.  
"Hiyori put your mask on right now, I'm serious!"  
"Why, he's too old to beat me." Hiyori was then kicked in the face, went flying into the air and punched back down again, in seconds.  
"You can't hit an unarmed lady!"  
"Your hand was on the handle, you were just too slow, Ken-chan is stronger than you; please give him a good fight."

And so Hiyori and Kenpachi fought, both not fighting seriously, that was until Yachiru gave Hiyori the nickname of angry ugly hag. Hiyori lashed out at the small child, but Zaraki was quicker, he took the full force of the blade and gave Hiyori a warning that would even scare Aizen, taking off his eye patch he said: If you make Yachiru unhappy I WILL KILL YOU!  
He lunged forward knocking his opponent to the ground, grabbed her by the head and threw her across to where Urahara and Kanonji were sitting.

Zaraki sat down and talked to Yachiru saying that even that other guy could beat her, they then tried to remember his name. At this point Yamichika started to sneeze violently.  
Hiyori took this as an opportunity to put her mask on, and tried to attack Kenpachi. He blocked her attack ad stood up.  
"Now this is a fight that I will like!"

* * *

I hope that you liked THE PRELUDE, it is just a warm up. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about the short chapter and the long delay.

Has anyone else noticed that in the Bleach character list, Don Kanonji is not a choice?

Anyway here is the next chapter...

I dont own the rights to this anime or the characters (which is the reason why I write fanfics... and I'm guessing no one on this site, or any fan site owns the rights to the thing which they are using... and so they use fan sites to pretend, or change what they want, or just have fun using characters, ideas and themes from said chosen thing... )

* * *

Chapter 2: Fears and loves

The group watched as Kenpachi and Hiyori fought. The two traded blows back and forth, the others so fixed on the fight that they failed to notice the portal had opened up again. Seven grey blobs oozed through and sank into the ground.  
"I smell bad spirits!" Don Kanonji yelled as he threw his cane into the ground a few meters from where the other two were fighting. The fight had stopped, and every was either staring at the cane, or at Don Kanonji, in both cases the group looked confused.

"Bad spirits lurk in the ground… We must get ready."  
"There's nothing there, don't mess around like that when we are fighting!" the smaller Vizard yelled in anger.

A burst of energy came from the ground and the group was knocked to the floor, all being paralyzed by the strange force. Seven silver blobs came from the ground in front of the newly immobile group. The silver globules assumed humanoid shapes and the part which could be considered the heard were all fixed on one of the members of the group.  
Uraharas' face went from one of shock to smug, he seemed to know something about the new creatures, this face shift was noticed by Hiyori.  
"Would you care to help us with the current situation?" she yelled as her sandal flew into Kisukes' nose.

"Even during paralysis you still manage to attack a person, that truly is a great –" a second sandal hit his already bleeding nose, "I see, these are called Voidless, they are living entities just like you or me, they however do not have a fixed shape, nor do they have one dimension of living. They have existed from before the times of Shinigami, humans and Hollows; they have been reported as monsters and legendary creatures in all three worlds. They change form to blend in and to kill, as you will soon see: they feast on life force and flesh. They have an interesting and very painful way of killing: they paralyze their targets, scan their memories, DNA and matter, they adapt their bodies to become your greatest fear and challenge. They will know every weakness and strength, and be in the form we cannot fight due to fear or love. We are all going to have a very horrible year of existence left."

"What do you mean by 'year', they won't kill us now?" Ichigo asked with a very confused look, his eyes darting from voidless to voidless to his friends frozen forms.  
"They will play with us for a year, and I'm sure you have noticed: we do not have any needs or limits in this dimension. They are going to play with us for a year straight; we will not need food, water or rest… This is why I brought us here."  
"Once I'm done killing these things you have a lot of explaining to do Kisuke!" The Vizard girl yelled as the Voidless backed away.

The group gained mobility when the creatures backed off; the Voidless all seemed to pair up with one of the group. Everyone was getting ready to fight, a few seconds of silence passed, when Don Kanonji realized a great problem in their plan.  
"I can't fight, what can I do?"  
"Remember when we first met, you made a ball of energy, try doing that again."  
"Don Kanonji, if you wish I can give you a new weapon I have been working on, it may prove useful." Urahara said as he pulled out a thin strand of wire, "This can make anyone a warrior."  
"In my next show, I am going to give you the role of second in command, Urahara Kisuke."

The two Vizards summoned their masks, Kenpachi removed his eye patch, Chad activated his arms, Yachiru and Urahara unsheathed their Zanpakotos, and Don Kanonji channeled everything he had into the wire. The Voidless started to change shape...

* * *

Here it is, the end of the second chapter, please give reviews, I would really like to know what everyone thinks of this...  
And I will try and update as soon as I can, but with holidays, friends, school, exams, other stories there may be another long break between the updates...  
If you are still reading this part, I thank you and give you a cookie and the title of AWESOME!


End file.
